


Izzy Likes Sunrises

by gayinsight



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Izzy's pov, clizzy wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayinsight/pseuds/gayinsight
Summary: And Izzy laughed wetly and gently took Clary’s face in her hands, feeling her tears on her palms and the warmth of her blushed cheeks.-	We got married.  – Clary whispered, her smile growing even bigger.





	Izzy Likes Sunrises

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea from how i met your mother bc it was cute ok
> 
> happy birthday monica!! this is for you i love u bich

Alec was complaining about the flowers, Magnus was screaming on the phone about the drinks, Simon made a complete mess out of the veils, Luke kept breaking into tears randomly and every time Luke cried, so did Jace, and Izzy was contemplating if asking these guys to help with the wedding planning was really a good idea.

You see, after Clary proposed to her around two weeks ago, it turned out that she had told Alec about that she was going to ask his sister to marry her around 5 months ago and Alec had started planning without even telling Clary about it. The dates he picked were 5 months away so he thought everything was going to go smoothly and that they had plenty of time to plan for the wedding. Except, every time Clary built up the courage to ask Izzy, she would immediately lose it and instead blubber out something along the lines of “Isabelle Lightwood, will you… g-get me a hot dog please I’ve really been craving one?” And this continued on for the next 5 months, and then when Clary finally asked Izzy, they only had 2 weeks left for planning and Alec was furious. He was mad not only about that they only had those 2 weeks left for planning but also because him and Clary had set up so many perfect dates on rooftops and in fancy restaurants and concert halls, but when Clary finally asked Izzy, they were just lying in bed around 2 in the morning, after having eaten way too many cookies, and Izzy started complaining about how the crumbs are all over the bed and how they are never ever doing this again and Clary just blurted out “Marry me” and that was that. Alec might have yelled at them for an hour about how ridiculous this is and how this is not how things are supposed to be done, but they were too busy staring at each other and thinking about how they’re going to spend _the rest of their lives_ together to pay attention to anything he was saying.

Everyone might have been screaming around her right now, but she was going to get to see the love of her life walk down the aisle and she was going to cry honest to god so much that she honestly didn’t mind the chaos going on around her, the only thing on her to-do list that she cared about was to drown her fiancé in endless kisses and to buy all waterproof makeup for the wedding.

***  
Izzy’s palms were sweating so much, she felt like the necklace that she’d have to put on Clary’s neck is going to slip out of her hands. The freak-out was so random and out of nowhere, especially considering that she didn’t have a doubt in her mind that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Clary, but she just had so many other thoughts running through her brain, making her almost dizzy. Seeing so many people gathering up and so many people that she truly did not care about or didn’t really want to see on the most important day of her life; the idea of sharing such an important moment with so many random people almost made her feel nauseous. Some of them weren’t even happy for them, they were just sitting there, giving them judgmental looks and staring at their watches, waiting for it to be over. Despite how much Izzy didn’t care about their opinion of her relationship, she didn’t want to share such an intimate moment with so many ignorant strangers. And in that moment, when she’ll stand there at the end of the aisle with Clary and when she’ll hold her hand and look into her eyes, she wants to her to know that she will give her the world, that she will get her every star from the sky, she wants her to know that she will climb every mountain and even sleep in crumbs every night if it means it’ll make Clary happy, if it means she’ll get to see her smile. The idea of that moment being shared with all those people made her sick.

They had around an hour left until the ceremony began so she decided to go up to the roof of the institute for a breath of fresh air. She had been standing there for around 10 minutes, staring down at the rush of the city, breathing in the polluted New York air that almost always seemed to have a scent of piss to it, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

\- Hi.

Izzy turned around and felt all the air rush from her lungs. Clary fucking Fray was standing before her, looking like a god damn masterpiece. She was wearing a silky dress with holographic undertones, it had an open back and a simple ball gown that had a few little purple stars on it that Clary definitely glued on herself. She had lilies of the valley in her hair and the purple in the inner corners of her eye matched her purple highlight on the top of her cheekbones and the little bit on her lips. She looked like a mermaid and Izzy suddenly lost the ability to breathe, just staring at this fairy tale in front of her that was about to become her wife.

\- I know, I know, you’re not supposed to see the bride before the wedding. – Clary broke the silence. – But I missed you, and I saw your dress in your closet yesterday and I knew you were going to look so fucking hot in it and I just couldn’t wait for another hour. - She smiled so fondly that Izzy felt the butterflies tickling her stomach. – Oh also! Wanted to ask you what you think of this? – Clary turned around and moved her hair to the side to reveal the painting that she had on her back of a sunrise that looked exactly like the one they used to watch every morning when Magnus portalled them to Hawaii for a month.

Clary always said that Izzy was the only person she’s ever met that prefers sunrises over sunsets and that that somehow meant that Izzy was her soulmate, but then again, everything new that she found out about her, she always said that it meant that Izzy is her soulmate. Izzy didn’t even believe in soulmates, but she did believe that she’s Clary’s soulmate.

\- I painted it and Magnus copied and pasted it on my back with magic. Do you like it?

Izzy traced her hands over the paint, feeling the roughness of it compared to the silk smooth of Clary’s skin. It almost looked even more beautiful than the actual sunrise, but that might be because it was on Clary and Clary is more beautiful than any sunrise could ever be.

\- It’s… gorgeous.

Clary smiled and turned around slowly, she pulled Izzy close into a hug and rested her head on her shoulder. Izzy felt her breath on her neck, she felt her hands moving from her back to her waist, she felt her stomach rise and fall on her own and the moment was so peaceful, she never wanted it to stop. Maybe it didn’t have to.

\- Marry me. – She said quietly.  
\- I already called dibs on that, don’t be a copycat! – Izzy felt Clary smile on her neck and she chuckled a little.  
\- No, I mean marry me. Right now. Right here.  
\- What? – Clary pulled away from the hug but kept her hands on Izzy’s waist. – We’re going to go get married in less than an hour, what are you talking about?  
\- We can do that ceremony when we have to, but let’s get married now. Up here. Looking down at this… pretty ugly view of Brooklyn, with the scent of piss in the air. Just us. No judgmental looks, no strangers that we don’t care about, we can have our moment up here, right now. And then we can go down and go through with the ceremony and we can get those judgmental looks and I’ll carry you out bridal style, but let’s not make _that_ the most important moment of our lives. Let’s make this it.

Clary stared at her for around 10 seconds and then a soft smile spread across her face and she pulled Izzy closer.

\- Yeah, yeah let’s do it.

***

Telling Alec to grab everyone and to come up to the roof because they are going to get married right now got them the reaction that they expected, but they hung up on “…I’m going to strangle both of yo–”

Ten minutes later when everyone was on the roof and Alec was complaining about how irresponsible this is and how he does not approve of this, they had around 40 minutes left until the ceremony had to start.

\- Alec, fucks sake, just hear us out! – Izzy said, interrupting him on another rant about the importance of following through with plans and responsibility.  
\- Okay fine, what is it?

Clary gently took her hand and Izzy turned to her wife-to-be-in-10-minutes and gave her a soft smile:

\- We just don’t want to share that moment with so many judgmental strangers. We want the moment to be just ours, and the only people that we want to share it with is the people who have loved us through everything and have been there for us and are genuinely as happy for us as we are to be together. And I know this sounds cheesy, but we want to share it with the people we love, not the people that we would lowkey highkey want to get lost in a forest and get eaten by bears. – Clary giggled at the part about the bears and Izzy smiled at how ridiculously corny she is.

Luke and Magnus gave them a warm smile, Jace went in for a group hug and Simon joined them, screaming “I love you guys!” and Alec coughed a little, and then he coughed again, and again, and,

\- Alec, are you crying?  
\- No, what the hell? Why would I be crying? – He said with a sob bursting out of his throat.  
\- Aww, Alec, come here! – Clary said, opening her arms and Alec wrapped one of his arms around Clary and the other one around his sister, crying even harder, blubbering about how much he loves both of them and how happy he is for them and how he wants to be the officiant.

***

Standing in front of Clary, holding her hand and looking at her smile growing bigger with every word that Alec said about how they’re going to spend the rest of their lives together and how they’re going to love each other forever and how they’re going to support each other no matter what and how they’re going to make each other happy like they have been for all the years that they’ve known each other and been together, felt almost unreal. She was marrying the love of her life, the most beautiful woman in the world, the girl that makes her so happy she can’t believe all the shivers running down her back, all the butterflies in her stomach, all the messy thoughts running through her head, she can’t believe how much her cheeks hurt from smiling, how much her throat hurts from laughing, how much her heart hurts from loving so much. So much that she feels like if she ran fast enough she could fly, so much that she feels like if she screamed loud enough, the whole world would hear, so much that she feels like she could do absolutely anything if Clary was next to her, holding her hand, smiling at her. Smiling at her that beautiful smile, the smile that brightens her world better than any sunrise ever could. And she was going to get to kiss that smile for the rest of her life. She was going to get to cause that smile for the rest of her life. She was going to get to call the girl who smiled like that hers for the rest of her life. And as Alec asked her if she, Isabelle Lightwood, takes Clary Fray to be her lawfully wedded wife, she broke down in tears and whispered: “Yes, god yes.” And Clary smiled at her through the tears that were running down her cheeks, and she shook her head and said “I do, fuck yes, of course, I do.” before Alec could finish sobbing out Izzy’s name.

\- With the power given to be by no one because I’m not an actual officiant, I just really wanted to say this: I now pronounce you wife and wife.

And Izzy laughed wetly and gently took Clary’s face in her hands, feeling her tears on her palms and the warmth of her hot cheeks.

\- We got married. – Clary whispered, her smile growing even bigger.

Izzy shook her head and leaned forward for a gentle kiss on the lips. And as everyone cheered and cried and laughed, they hugged each other tightly whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ear, and Izzy felt like they were flying and she felt like they were swimming in the clouds and she felt like they were going to get lost and get burned by the sun, but then again, the sun was right in front of her, hugging her close and giggling into her ear, so she wasn’t really scared. She didn’t think she ever would be again.

***

As Clary walked down the aisle with Luke who was barely holding in the tears, Izzy smiled, not caring about any of the judgmental looks they were getting because when Clary took her hand and smiled at her, the world stopped spinning and the sunrise came before her eyes:

\- Hey, wifey.


End file.
